<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by Thea_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310190">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K'>Thea_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And this is a silly story, Christmas, Drabbles, It's the silly season, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Taka's tried to get Toru underneath the mistletoe, and the 1 time he gives up.</p><p>Or: author ran out of time to write something quality, so ended up with silly Christmas drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to get something substantial as a Christmas pressie to y'all but ran out of time. </p><p>Enjoy this silliness instead! I literally wrote it in 15min.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"><strong>I.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hey Toru, come here - I wanna show you something!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The guitarist approaches a maniacally grinning Taka, who waits in a doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taka points to the door jamb above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I don't get it? Nothing's there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The singer spies the fallen mistletoe beneath Toru's foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taka: 😕</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">II. </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">From across the room, Taka sees Toru about to walk through the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The singer's eyes widen and he dashes as fast as his legs can carry him... </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Only to crash into an unsuspecting Tomoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The drummer, through a mouthful of gingerbread: "What's the rush?"</span>
</p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5 r-1mlwlqe r-1d2f490 r-1udh08x r-u8s1d r-h9hxbl r-417010"><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p>Taka: 😫</p><p> </p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p><strong>III.</strong></p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p>Taka tries not to be so obvious but he lingers underneath the doorway as much as possible.</p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p>He looks up and catches Toru's eye.</p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p>The guitarist rises from his seat, walks over and says: "Hold my beer. <em>Chotto toire</em>."</p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p>He turns away and walks down the hallway.</p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p>Taka: 😢</p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-vvn4in r-u6sd8q r-x3cy2q r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1pi2tsx r-1d2f490 r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-13qz1uu r-1wyyakw"><p><strong>IV.</strong></p></div>Finally, Taka has Toru where he wants him.</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5 r-1mlwlqe r-1d2f490 r-1udh08x r-u8s1d r-h9hxbl r-417010">
  <p>Their chests are touching since it's cramped when they're both in the doorway.</p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5 r-1mlwlqe r-1d2f490 r-1udh08x r-u8s1d r-h9hxbl r-417010">
  <p>Taka gazes up at the taller man, who brushes his fringe out of his eyes, then leans down closer and closer until-</p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5 r-1mlwlqe r-1d2f490 r-1udh08x r-u8s1d r-h9hxbl r-417010">
  <p>Taka's alarm sounds.</p>
</div><p>Taka: 😤😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taka throws back a shot of liquid courage. Or 5, more like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Determined, he finds Toru, grabs him by wrist and yanks him wordlessly towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Listen here, every year I try to do this, but something al- .... Oh God, I think I'm gonna be ..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taka: 🤢🤮</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Uh, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">VI.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A defeated Taka doesn't even bother anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He goes to the balcony to take a call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When he's done, he turns around and crashes right into Toru's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Uh..." He tries to move away but Toru stops him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Merry Christmas, Taka," Toru whispers against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Taka: 😳😶 ... 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">🎄 Owari 😘</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas y'all! 😘<br/>-Thea, xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>